Clemont and The Sheildon
by PaisleyLumiouse
Summary: After being injured by falling in a cave, Clemont befriends a Sheildon who helps him out of the cave.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON THE SERIES XY! I JUST DECIDED TO MAKE MY FIRST FANFICTION

Chapter 1: The Cave.

Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, and Ash are walking through a forest with alot of caves. Clemont says that these caves might have some "facinating" rock pokemon. Clemont  
walks away from the group and walks toward a cave. He doesn't notice, but as he is walking toward the cave, He slips in a puddle of water and falls in the cave.  
Clemont tries to get up but he twisted his ankle and broke his hand. He doesn't find an easy way out and tries to call for help. The group doesn't hear him and doesn't  
notice Clemont is missing. Clemont limps and tries to find an easy way out of the cave because the other way is too steep.

Chapter 2: Sheildon.

Clemont hears a roar from the cave and sees a Sheildon. Sheildon shakes Clemont gentely by the shoulder and Clemont weakly gets up. He has one of his hands on the wall  
to keep him standing up straight. Sheildon picks Clemont up and puts him on his back. Sheildon agrees to carry Clemont to the "easy" way out of the cave because the  
way Clemont came in was also too steep for him too. Clemont says he will go by him self and thanks Sheildon, but ends up slipping and falling again ending up with  
a black eye and scratches. Sheildon sees the injured gym leader and puts him on his back again. Sheildon starts walking to the easy way out.

Chapter 3: Noticed.

While Sheildon carries Clemont to the exit of the cave, The group stops for a lunch break. It was Serena's turn to cook dinner and she made Poke Puffs. While he was  
eating, Ash realized Clemont's absense. He started to get worried and shaked. Bonnie asks Ash why he was shaking. Ash tells her Clemont is missing. Serena also  
starts to get worried. "We will find him in the morning!" says Ash. The group set up their tents anda are ready to go to sleep. "Goodnight Bonnie!" says Serena.  
"Goodnight Serena!" says Bonnie. "Goodnight Clem-... oh, right!" says Ash.

Chapter 4: Next Morning.

The next morning, Sheildon gentely shook Clemont to wake him up. Clemont slowly got up to be carefully to make sure not to get injured again. Sheildon picked him up  
and put him on his back. He was only 1 mile away to the way out. Clemont was lucky enough he had brought a sandwich with him and he started eating it. An avalance  
was begining and a ock hit Clemont on the head. Clemont grew unconsious and Sheildon ran out.

Chapter 5: The Escape.

Sheildon got stuck and threw Clemont to the way out. He used his roar to get unstuck which Bonnie, Serena, and Ash heard. The ran to where they heard the roar.  
Shieldon got unstuck and kept on roaring for Ash and his friends to find Clemont. The 3 find Clemont and he was not answering them.

Chapter 6: The Final Chapter.

Ash told Sheildon to get Clemont to a nearby hospital. Sheildon obeyed and the 3 followed. They saw Nurse Joy at the hospital. "Can you help my brother?" asked Bonnie  
worried. Nurse Joy got her Wigglytuff and they put Clemont on a stretcher. "Looks like he went exploring in a cave!" said Nurse Joy. Sheildon was trying to tell them  
he was in a cave. 30 minutes later after waiting forever, Nurse Joy came out the room. She told them that he only had a few minor injuries like a twisted ankle, black  
eye, and scratches. She had taken care of his broken hand and broken skull. Ash asked if they can see him. Nurse Joy let them see Clemont. Clemont had a bandage on his  
foot, hand, and head. She had put band-aids on the scratches and skin cream on his black eye. His heart rate was OK and normal. Sheildon slowly shook Clemont to wake  
him up. Clemont woke up and slowly petted Sheildon. Clemont asked Sheildon if he wanted to come on a journey with him. Sheildon said OK and told them he was already  
low on HP. Ash used a Pokeball on Sheildon and he was succesfully caught. The 4 cheer for a new Pokemon member and Clemont falls asleep. The 3 released Clemont's  
Sheildon and put his Pokeball next to Clemont. The episode ends with the 3 leaving the room and Sheildon falling asleep by Clemont's feet.


End file.
